The Beginning of New Life
by LilacLovely12
Summary: Teito menyelesaikan tugasnya yaitu pergi ke Land of Seele dan kemudian kembali ke dunia ini. Ia kemudian dinobatkan menjadi Raja Raggs yang baru setelah kebangkitan Kerajaan Raggs.Cerita ini bermula ketika ia dan Hakuren telah delapan tahun tak bertemu...
1. Kapitel 1: Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer**: 07-Ghost belong to Amemiya-sensei & Ichihara-sensei. Tiashe-chan belongs to me! (*plak*)  
><strong><br>Warning:** OC, OOC, Spoiler, Typo, soo onn…!

.

Dengan mata hijau jadenya yang sendu dan indah….

Ia memandang kejauhan, di mana salju bertumpuk-tumpuk menyambutnya

Terbentang luas kerajaan miliknya, ya, miliknya

Angin membelai rambut kecokelatannya

Membuatnya sesak oleh nostalgia yang tak tertahankan

Hmm… tak terasa telah delapan tahun berlalu

Sejak ia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, cahaya hidupnya

Dan sejak ia bersama sahabat barunya, bersama-sama menjalani ujian uskup 

Dan…. 

Sejak ia kehilangan Frau

.

Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan… 

Sejak ia sel jantan ayahnya bertemu sel telur ibunya 

Ia telah ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan banyak 

Sejak ia menyaksikan banyak orang tercintanya terbunuh

Ia ditakdirkan untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari lainnya

Walaupun sakit, ia takkan berpaling lagi 

Masa lalu tak dapat diubah 

Masa depan hanya dapat diprediksikan 

Yang ada sekarang hanyalah masa sekarang 

Lalu sekarang apa? 

Mengubah masa depan dengan tangan ini sendiri, tentunya

** Kapitel 1. Chance Meeting  
><strong> "You are everything for me,"  
><span><strong><br>Normal POV**

"Papa, papa!" suara kekanak-kanakkan memanggil dirinya, membuat lamunan Teito buyar. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang lembut.

Dari dalam pandangan matanya, Teito dapat melihat sesosok anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya: Mata hijau jadenya yang besar, rambut cokelatnya, bentuk hidungnya, senyumnya, semuanya. "Ada apa, Schinkel?" nama Weldeschtein Schinkel Raggs diberikan Teito untuk putra tunggalnya, diambil dari nama ayah kandungnya dan Schinkel adalah plesetan dari kata Sichel* (yang lebih dikenal sebagai Zehel)

"Lihat! Schinkel menggambal salju tuk papa! Schinkel kasi satu tuk papa, dan satu tuk mama bial mama cepat sembuh!" ujar Schinkel dengan cadel sambil menyerahkan dua lembar kertas hasil kerja kerasnya.

Senyuman Teito semakin melebar. "Terima kasih banyak, Schinkel. Kamu sungguh berbakat!" komentar Teito sambil menepuk-tepuk kepala putra kesayangannya. "Nanti papa akan memberikan ini pada mama, biar mama cepat sembuh," lanjut Teito mengutip perkataan Schinkel.

Teito agaknya bersimpati pada putra tunggalnya. Seperti Teito dulu ketika masih kanak-kanak, ibunya juga sakit-sakitan, dan ia sangat mengerti itu bukanlah situasi yang menyenangkan. Namun ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat putranya mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi sama dengan dirinya dulu, seperti melihat refleksi diri sendiri di cermin kaca.

"Telina kasih bayak papa! Oya, apa itu ber…bahat?" Tanya Schinkel dengan polos sambil menatap lekat-lekat ayahnya. Iris hijau jadenya bertemu milik ayahnya yang berwarna senada.

"Mmm… berbakat itu artinya seseorang diberi hadiah oleh Tuhan. Bukannya itu adalah hal yang bagus?"

"Kalau gitu, papa bilang Schinkel dibeli adiah oleh Tuhan?" Tanya Schinkel balik. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Semua orang diberikan hadiah sejak mereka lahir oleh Tuhan. Bukan cuma orang, tapi binatang dan tumbuhan juga," jawab Teito dengan bijaksana. Berusaha memuaskan rasa haus akan pengetahuan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Hee… bunga juga? Kucing juga? Fulong (yang Schinkel maksud: Fyuulong) juga?"

"Tentu," sahut Teito dengan singkat. Ia bermaksud melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun Teito dapat melihat tubuh mungilnya itu gemetaran menahan dinginnya cuaca di luar. "Nah, nah. Ayo kembali masuk! Nanti kalau Schinkel sakit, mama dan papa cemas, lho!" ujar Teito memperingatkan.

"Tak mau…" rengek Schinkel. "Aku mau sama papa… Schinkel cuma mau papa…"

Melihat mimik dan nada suara putranya, hati Teito lumer seketika itu juga. Well, ketika kamu di situasinya dan menemukan seorang anak kecil seimut Teito dan memohon padamu dengan nada memelas, kira-kira apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Aku sih bakal menjawab: " Aah… cayang ini… Jangankan rumah, bulan pun akan kuberikan padamu! (*kiss & hug*)

Kembali ke cerita, Teito akhirnya menyerah. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya, "Prince Weldeschtein Schinkel Raggs, ayo kemari," Schinkel dengan patuh menyambut tangan ayahnya dan masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Angat," gumam Schinkel sambil menggenggam erat-erat telapak tangan ayahnya yang sangat besar dibanding miliknya yang mungil. Berdua ,mereka menikmati pemandangan khas Kerajaan Raggs yang hampir selalu bersalju tiap tahunnya dari ketinggian di Puri Raggs.  
>-ooooooooo000-<strong><strong>

**Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs (Teito Klein) POV  
><strong>  
>Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, aku menuruni tangga terjal yang terbuat dari batu marmer itu. Tadi aku telah menyerahkan pengawasan Schinkel ke Labrador dan Castor, jadi kurasa dia akan aman-aman saja. Kurogoh sekali kertas yang kuselipkan dibalik jubah resmi khusus untuk seorang raja kerajaanku, Kerajaan Raggs. Dalam gambar itu, aku dapat melihat butiran-butiran putih berjatuhan, manusia salju, dan pepohonan yang diselimuti salju. Walaupun gambar itu tak lebih dari gambar kasar buatan anak berumur empat tahun, namun di mataku, gambar itu sempurna.<p>

Di ujung tangga itu, terdapat beberapa pintu yang berukiran lambang Kerajaan Raggs. Aku memilih kamar yang paling ujung di sebelah kiri. Untuk waktu yang lama, aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu itu. Keraguan menahanku untuk menjumpai 'dia'.

"Siapa itu?" sesosok suara lirih namun jelas yang berasal dari dalam kamar itu sampai ke telingaku. Aku hampir melompat mendengar suara itu, suara merdu yang sangat kurindukan. Aku mendorong gagang pintu itu dengan perlahan, dan di dalam sana aku menjumpai pemandangan yang sama setiap hari kulihat.

Sesosok tubuh wanita yang ringkih dan lemah. Namun, kemolekan masa lalunya jelas tersisa, aku tahu itu. Entah mengapa, walaupun setiap hari aku mendengar suaranya yang sendu dan merdu itu dan melihat senyumnya yang selalu sukses membuatku berdebar-debar, aku tak pernah berhenti merindukannya. Itulah dia, wanita yang kucintai dari hatiku yang terdalam, Carnellia Lunatique Raggs, satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Luna dan aku menikah melalui jalur formal sehingga ia sekarang menjadi pemaisuriku. Tentu saja aku tak berniat memilki selir-selir. Satu pun tidak.

"Ti.. ashe?"

"Ya, ini aku," sahutku dengan agak merona sembari mendekatinya. Well, mungkin menurutmu ini gila, walaupun sudah enam tahun aku menikahi wanita ini dan bahkan ia telah melahirkan anak kami, aku tak pernah berhenti berdebar-debar dan bersemu merah setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya, melihat senyumnya, atau bertemu mata dengan iris violetnya.

Setelah berhasil yakin bahwa itu adalah aku, Luna tersenyum seperti biasa. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, atau dalam malam-malam kami yang panjang, bersama Frau juga dalam perjalanan mencari kebenaran itu, ia tak pernah berhenti memamerkan senyumnya yang khas. Yang telah merebut hatiku ini.

"Kamu berkunjung lagi, Tiashe," ujar Luna dengan suaranya yang melemah namun tetap saja merdu di telingaku. Aku menganguk sambil duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Gimana keadaan Schinkel?"

"Sangat baik, Luna," aku membalas senyumnya. "Oh, ya. Tadi Schinkel memberiku ini," lanjutku sembari menyodorkan padanya selembar kertas dan ia menerimanya. Dengan jelas dapat kulihat pupilnya membesar, dan airmatanya pun tumpah. Perasaanku mulai campur aduk. Aku merasa sebagai ayah yang buruk, melarang anaknya sendiri untuk terlalu sering bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya. Well, aku hanya takut bahwa sosok ibunya yang sakit dan kian memburuk membuat hatinya yang polos patah semangat. Dan kurasa itu bukanlah alasan yang baik.

"Luna… kamu ingin bertemu dengan Schinkel?" kataku hampir seperti bisikan namun cukup untuk dapat terdengar olehnya sambil menyapukan jariku ke pipinya untuk menghapus jejak airmatanya. Aku menarik nafas panjang dengan berat. Padahal aku sudah tahu jawabannya…

Luna menganguk dengan penuh semangat, setidaknya cukup bersemangat untuk seseorang yang tengah sakit keras, dan, well… dengan kemungkinan sembuh yang sangat rendah. "Aku mengerti," sahutku datar.

"Luna, apakah kamu sudah meminum obatmu?" Tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menggeser sedikit posisi dudukku menjadi lebih dekat pada wanita kesayanganku itu.

"Untuk malam ini, belum,"

"Jadi sekarang kamu harus meminumnya," aku mengambil beberapa botol dari dalam laci meja di samping ranjang. Dari masing-masing botol, aku mengambil sebutir tablet dan mengembalikan botol –botol itu kembali ke dalam laci meja. Dengan perlahan, kutuang air minum dari kendi ke dalam gelas.

"Nah, pejamkan matamu," perintahku pada Luna.

"Tidak, Tiashe. Aku wanita yang bebas, kamu tahu?"

Aku mengalah. Kumasukkan obat-obat itu ke dalam mulutku sendiri dan meminum setengah dari air yang berada dalam gelas itu. Kemudian aku membungkuk di atas ranjangnya, menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut sambil mendorong obat-obat barusan dan air masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan lidahku, menunggunya menelan semuanya. Setelah itu, lidah kami saling beradu dengan lembut pula, menyebabkan Luna mendesah pelan. Hingga akhirnya aku berhenti dan menatap wajahnya dari dekat, dekat sekali. Kurasa kamu tak akan mampu membayangkan betapa malunya aku sekarang ini.

"Wajahmu bersemu merah lagi seperti biasa, Tiashe," goda Luna menyadari semu merah di pipiku. Aku hanya pura-pura merengut. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah mau menutup mata saat kamu menciumku karena aku ingin melihat mukamu merona. Tak peduli berapa banyak ciuman kita lakukan, wajahmu tetap saja selalu memerah,"

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya menggodaku. "Nah, sekarang sudah waktunya tidur, Luna," aku membelai rambutnya yang keperakkan dan membungkuk lagi ke ranjang, mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Lunatique," bisikku di telinganya.

Wajah Luna yang semula agak pucat menjadi bersemu merah, yang tak mungkin lepas dari pengamatanku. Well, aku juga bersemu merah. Jadi impas, kan?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tiashe, eeh… Teito."

"Hee… kenapa tiba-tiba kamu memanggilku begitu?"

"Mmm… tidak. Cuma sudah lama sekali rasanya terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu begitu,"

Aku tidak menjawab. Ingatanku kembali ke delapan tahun lalu, saat pertemuan pertama mereka di tengah badai salju…

"Selamat tidur," kataku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan aku samar-samar melihat senyumnya melebar.

Saat aku berbalik, Luna telah tertidur dengan wajah damai. Sejak pertama kalinya kami bertemu, Luna adalah orang yang sangat mudah tertidur hingga sekarang ini. Kubatalkan niatku untuk keluar dari ruangan itu untuk sementara. Aku kembali ke sisi ranjangnya, memandangnya wajah tertidurnya sambil membelai-belai rambut keperakkannya yang lembut dan panjang. Bayang-bayang masa laluku kembali menghantuiku seperti biasa, sejak kematian Frau…

.

**Flashback**

Hidup Teito berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat sejak ia bertemu dengan wanita itu. Well, begini permulaan ceritanya…

Itu adalah hari yang paling bersalju sejak Teito dan Frau memulai perjalanan mereka, dan kini mereka berada di distrik lima, di mana Raggs Castle sebagai salah satu GodHouses yang tengah mereka kunjungi satu persatu. Alasannya simple aja, Teito hendak pergi ke Land of Seele dan ia mengumpulkan Cursed Ticket & berkat dari masing-masing GodHouses untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di dalam kabut tebal dan angin yang menusuk tulang di tepi distrik lima, Teito melihat sesosok tubuh yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Setelah Teito cukup dekat, ia menyadari itu adalah sesosok gadis muda yang terkapar, bukanlah hewan maupun benda lainnya seperti sangkaannya semula. Mulanya, Teito mengira gadis itu telah meninggal, namun detak jantungnya yang lemah berkata lain.

Segera Teito membawa gadis muda itu pulang ke penginapan tempat ia dan Frau menginap. "Frau! Tolong bukakan pintunya!" seru Teito dari balik pintu kamar penginapan mereka. Kedua tangannya sibuk memapah gadis yang pingsan itu sehingga tak punya cukup tangan untuk membuka pintu juga.

Dengan malas, Frau mengebrak pintunya terbuka. Saat itu sudah larut malam dan ia sedang membaca 'kitab suci' nya. "Bocah, kamu sudah tumbuh besar rupanya!" ujar Frau kemudian dengan mesum sambil mengacungkan jempol melihat juniornya membawa seorang gadis 'malam-malam' ke kamar mereka.

Teito melotot ke arah Frau, namun tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu dengan menendangnya agak keras. Well, suhu ruangan yang hangat jauh berbeda dengan kondisi cuaca di luar membuat Teito merasa lebih nyaman sekarang. Teito meletakkan gadis digendongannya ke atas tempat tidur dan pergi mengambil beberapa kitab dari ranselnya yang semula terlupakan di sudut ruangan. Ia mulai membaca.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada gadis muda itu, Teito?" Tanya Frau dengan nada mencurigakan sambil melambai-lambaikan majalah pornonya.

Teito menoleh ke Frau, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku itu lhoo…"

Menyadari maksud mesum Frau, ditendangnya kepala Bishop itu dengan keras, sekeras mungkin agar otaknya yang miring itu kembali ke posisi normalnya. "Yah, aku menemukannya di kota tadi. Dia pingsan, jadi kubawa ke sini," tukas Teito dengan ringkas kemudian kembali ke bacaannya. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya, biarkan saja dia siuman."

"Seperti pacar yang melindungi kekasihnya, deh," detik berikutnya, sebuah kitab dengan ketebalan lebih dari dua ribu halaman melayang ke arah mukanya. Untungnya, Frau berhasil menghindar sehingga buku itu menghantam dinding kamar, menimbulkan suara "krak!" yang iroinis.

"Nah, nah. Sekarang kamu mengganggu penghuni yang lainnya," ujar Frau dengan santai.

"Di, diam! Itu juga karena kamu kan! Coba kamu tidak menghindar, pasti kepalamu yang pecah, bukan temboknya!"

Percakapan konyol mereka terhenti ketika dilihatnya pendatang baru itu mulai siuman. Teito beringsut-ingsut mendekati gadis itu yang masih berbaring untuk melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

Luna mulai siuman. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya matanya, ketika dilihatnya seorang anak lelaki menatapnya dengan mata hijau jadenya yang indah itu. Detik pertama ketika kesadaran merasuknya, ia melompat bangun dan menjauhi anak lelaki itu.

Teito mendapati dirinya tengah menatap mata violet gadis muda itu yang indah, namun dipenuhi kesedihan yang mendalam. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu melompat menjauhinya. "Si, si, siapa kalian?"

"Ah, kami? Aku Teito Klein, dan orang bertampang penjahat ini Frau, kami sama-sama adalah seorang uskup,"

Frau menjitaknya, "Bukan itu yang gadis ini maksud, bodoh!" bentaknya pada juniornya. Soal wanita? Dia emang udah ahlinya! "Kami tidak akan mengapa-apakan anda, kok, nona. Saya adalah sekutu bagi seluruh wanita di dunia.

Kali ini giliran Teito yang menjitak Frau, "Justru kamu membuatnya ketakutan, bodoh!"

"Aku tak mungkin membuat wanita ketakutan tahu!"

"Bakka. By the way, siapa nama anda, nona?" Tanya Teito berpaling ke gadis muda yang pemberani itu. Well, sepemberani apapun seorang wanita, ia pasti akan was-was menemukan dirinya terbangun di kamar yang penuh dengan laki-laki!

"Kalian… uskup?" Tanya gadis itu balik, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Teito.

"Tentu! Ini buktinya! Sahut Teito sambil menunjukan Bishop Passnya pada kenalan barunya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, err… Bishop Teito dan Bishop Frau. Aku Lunatique. Tapi, pertama-tama, mengapa aku berada di sini?"

"Kami menemukanmu pingsan di kota di distrik lima, jadi kami membawamu kemari," jelas Frau dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku, bukan kita," koreksi Teito.

"Whatever!"

"Nah, jadi Luna. Sekarang sudah larut malam dan di luar badai salju, jadi kurasa sebaiknya kamu menginap di sini saja. Di sini ada dua ranjang, jadi aku bisa tidur di lantai untuk malam ini," tukas Teito sambil menatap lekat-lekat pada Luna. Saat Luna melihat ke dalam mata hijau jade milik Teito, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kamu Tia.. she?"

Teito dan Frau sama-sama terkejut. Tak mempercayai pendengaran mereka. Bahkan Frau yang biasanya tukang ngomong itu pun jadi cengo, mendengar ucapan spontan gadis muda bernama Lunatique itu. "Ya, aku Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. Siapa kamu?" sahut Teito setelah keluar dari keterkejutannya. Frau hanya diam saja, mendengar pembicaraan kedua remaja di depannya.

Nah, nah. Sekarang giliran si cewek itu yang mukanya jadi cengo. "Tiashe-chan? Kamu lupa aku? Aku Carnellia Lunatique Barsburg!"

"Rasanya nama yang kukenal…" gumam Teito tak jelas. Saat yang bersamaan pula, pecahan-pecahan ingatannya kembali. "Ah, kamu anak perempuan bergaun biru pastel yang dulu mengajak aku bermain ketika kalian mengadakan kunjungan ke Raggs itu?"

"Yep! Sepuluh poin untuk Tiashe-chan!" seru Luna sambil tersenyum lebar. Saat itu, Teito masih tak merasakan apa-apa mengenainya (Teito bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi kalau sudah jatuh cinta, cinta mati). "Nah, nah. Karena sekarang aku aman bersama Tiashe-chan, jadi aku bersedia menginap dengan kalian!"

Teito dan Frau terdiam (walaupun Frau dari awal emang terdiam sih). Tak disangka, sekarang Teito telah membawa serigala ke dalam kumpulan domba. Gadis itu adalah anggota keluaraga Kekaisaran Barsburg, orang terakhir yang ingin dilihat mereka berdua selama perjalanan mereka itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Carnellia Lunatique Barsburg? Bukannya kamu anggota keluarga Kekaisaran Barsburg?" Tanya Teito dengan hati-hati, diliriknya Frau dengan padangan penuh arti.

"Aku kabur dari rumah 3" sahut gadis itu dengan enteng, seolah itu adalah hal yang normal terjadi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Teito mengernyitkan keningnya, tak mungkin gadis ini tak tahu mengenai kejatuhan Kerajaan Raggs dan bahwa sekarang apapun yang berhubungan dengan Raggs Kingdom dimusnahkan. Tetapi mengapa ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tak pernah ada apa-apa yang terjadi? "Kamu tahu tentang kejatuhan Kerajaan Raggs, Luna?"

Lunatique menganguk.

"Nah, jadi sekarang aku adalah buronan," lanjut Teito terpotong di tengah kalimatnya, menunggu reaksi gadis itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukannya Tiashe tetaplah Tiashe?" Tanya gadis itu dengan polos sambil menatap Teito dari dekat, dekat sekali. Saat matanya yang hijau jade itu bertemu dengan mata violet gadis itu, Teito bersemu merah dan refleks ia beringsut menjauh sedikit.

"Lalu kenapa kamu kabur dari rumah?" lanjut Teito mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis pelarian ini kelihatannya agak kumal, dan sepertinya uang dan makanan yang dibawanya habis sehingga ia pingsan. Beruntung Teito menemukannya, atau kalau tidak besok ia akan menjadi mayat beku.

"Karena aku muak tinggal di sana. Akupun heran kenapa Ouka bisa bertahan di sana," sahut Luna dengan muram. "Jadi Tiashe sedang dalam pelarian ya? Kita sama dong! Aku ikut yaa…?"

"Kalau nona memaksa, ehm… saya izinkan deh," sahut Frau secepat kilat.

Teito segera menendang kepala Frau, "Kau Bishop mesum! Aku pun heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi bishop!"

Frau merangkul Teito. "Wooi, ini kesempatan kita. Bukankah memasukkan orang pihak 'sana' menjadi sekutu kita adalah hal yang bagus? Lagipula kan bagus kalau sekali-kali kamu pacaran," bisik Frau dekat telinganya.

Dhuak!

Frau terbanting ke dinding oleh Zaiphon Teito. "Well, kamu boleh ikut dalam perjalanan kami, Luna."

"Sungguh? Thanks Tiashe-chan!" Luna memeluk Teito hingga mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke atas ranjang dengan posisi 'vulgar'. Astaganaga, wajah Teito semakin memerah dan ia menjauhi gadis itu.

"Sekarang waktunya tidur, Frau, Luna," ujar Teito mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kamu juga Frau, hentikan kebiasaanmu membaca majalah porno!"

"Ya, ya. Saya akan tidur, lagipula ngantuk nih," sahut Luna. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang semula milik Teito dan langsung terlelap.

Frau tidak mempedulikan teriakan Teito, tetap melanjutkan bacaannya. "Kalau kamu belum lihat yang beginian, kamu tak akan jadi dewasa tahu. Mau lihat? Kupinjam, deh…"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kamu ingin berbagi ranjang denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Atau kamu ingin berbagi ranjang dengan nona itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Segera matikan lampu dan tidur, Frau," ujar Teito dengan gusar menghadapi kekonyolan seniornya. Frau tidak menjawab, ia hanya meletakkan majalahnya asal-asalan dan pergi mematikan lampu.

"Masa remaja itu indah, ya," gumam Frau sambil menguap.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Teito dengan suara malas. Dulu ketika ia menjadi budak tempur, ia sudah sering tidur di lantai, sehingga tak masalah baginya kalau harus tidur di lantai satu atau dua hari.

"Per-cin-ta-an."

"Aku tak peduli, bishop mesum,"

"Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat kamu akan jatuh hati padanya," sambung Frau sok tahu.

Teito tak menjawab, dia sangat yakin dia tak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Namun lagi-lagi dugaan Frau benar.

-0000000000000000000000000-

**Normal POV**

"Tiashe… Tiashe-chan!"

Teito mendengar seseorang menyebutkan namanya berulang kali. Dengan ngantuk, ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. "Lu… na?"

"Ini aku, bakka. Dan kenapa kamu tertidur di sini?"

Teito akhirnya sepenuhnya terbangun dan menyadari dirinya tertidur di samping ranjang Luna. Lebih dari itu, ia tertidur menggenakan jubah kebesarannya yang tebal dan panas. "Astaga! Hari ini ada kunjungan informal ke Kekaisaran Barsburg!" Teito melompat dari kursinya.

"Sekarang baru pukul empat subuh, Tiashe. Jadi kurasa kamu tak perlu terburu-buru," sahut Luna menenangkan suaminya itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan kunjungan informal ke Kekaisaran Barsburg?"

"Oh, ya. Itu… Kerajaan kita sedang dalam masa pemulihan hubungan dengan Kekaisaran Barsburg," sahut Teito ragu-ragu sambil kembali ke posisi duduknya tadi. Walaupun rasanya tulangnya agak aneh setelah tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman itu. "Kamu mau ikut?" tawar Teito pada Luna. Bagaimanapun juga, Luna adalah anggota keluarga Kekaisaran Barsburg, dan sudah tujuh tahun lebih ia tak kembali ke sana. Terakhir ia kembali hanya untuk mengonfirmasikan pernikahannya dengan Teito.

"Boleh?" Tanya Luna balik dengan ragu-ragu.

"Boleh," jawab Teito membungkuk ke ranjang sambil mencium bibir pujaan hatinya. Ia menjilat bibir Luna, meminta masuk. Luna membiarkan cowok kesayangannya itu menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lidahnya dan hangat dan basah dan ia melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung Teito. Ciuman kali ini begitu panas dan penuh perasaan. Lama kemudian, mereka berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka.  
>(Well, sepertinya Teito sangat menyukai French Kiss, ya.)<p>

"Kau yakin?" bisik Teito sambil agak terengah-engah sehabis menyelesaikan ciumannya.

"Yakin apa?" sahut Luna dengan keheranan."Lihat, wajahmu memerah lagi,"

"Wajahmu juga memerah, tahu. Maksudku kamu yakin, hendak turut ikut ke Kekaisaran Barsburg?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak? Aku sudah lama tidak kembali ke rumah dan bertemu dengan satu-satunya saudara tiriku, Ouka," sahut Luna dengan yakin tanpa menghiraukan komentar Teito mengenai semu merah di pipinya.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan menyuruh Lilac mengurus keberangkatanmu ke Barsburg. Oya, terus kita akan berada di sana selama dua minggu,"

"Makasih banyak, Tiashe-chan!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tiashe-chan'!" kata Teito sambil memalingkan muka. Melihat Luna tersenyum tadi membuatnya wajahnya semakin panas dan memerah.

"Kalau begitu Teito-chan," sambung Luna menggoda pria kesayangannya yang pemalu.

"Nah, sekarang aku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat dulu, dagh!" ujar Teito dengan agak terburu-buru. Dikecupnya bibir Luna dengan singkat dan ia keluar dari ruangan.

"Dagh…" bisik Luna. Huh… Ia kembali kesepian dalam kamarnya yang walaupun nyaman tetapi sepi. Entah bagaimana, walau Luna hampir setiap hari bertemu dengan Teito, namun ia selalu merindukan cowok itu setiap kali ia tak ada di sisinya. Ia begitu merindukan mata hijau jadenya yang besar, rambut kecokelatannya yang indah, senyumnya, bibirnya yang hangat dan lembut, semuanya.

-000000000000000000000000000-

"Castor, selama aku pergi ke Kekaisaran Barsburg, tolong aku mengurusi pemerintahan, ya," ujar Teito sambil menyiapkan semua barang yang dibutuhkan untuk keberangkatannya hari ini. Semalam ini lupa sama sekali untuk menyiapkannya (karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan percintaannya). Sementara ia bersiap-siap, Mikage yang kini telah sebesar seekor anjing dewasa ukuran besar itu bergelung di kakinya, tertidur.

"Ya, kalau anda mengizinkanku membuat boneka-boneka lagi, Yang Mulia Raggs," sejak Castor menduduki posisi penting di pemerintahan, ia dilarang Teito untuk mebuat boneka lagi. Dan itu sangat mengganggu baginya.

"Silahkan," sahut Teito mengalah. Memang sih, bukannya ia suka melarang, tetapi jadwal mereka hampir selalu penuh tiap harinya, sehingga tak ada waktu senggang untuk bersantai-santai.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia,"

"Anda ingin bunga, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Labrador menawarkan minuman khasnya. Teito menganguk pelan.

"Ini, minumlah," Teito menerima gelas yang disodorkannya, menyaksikan bagaimana sebiji bibit bunga dalam air dapat bertumbuh menjadi bunga secepat itu.

"Terima kasih, Labrador. Tapi bisa nggak kalian jangan terlalu kaku memanggil namaku di saat yang pribadi?" protes Teito sambil mencicip sedikit isi dari gelas itu.

"Kalau begitu, Tiashe-sama," sahut Castor.

"Begitu lebih baik," tanggap Teito. Ia telah menyelesaikan persiapannya sehingga sekarang ia hanya perlu mengecek agendanya bulan ini dan membuat laporan kilat bersama dengan Castor sebelum berangkat pukul sepuluh pagi ini.

Seusai menyelesaikan laporan kilatnya itu, Teito membangunkan Mikage dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, masih belum mandi maupun ganti baju. "Mikage," sapa Teito.  
><em><br>"Ada apa, Teito_?" jawaban menggema dalam kepala Teito. Fyuulong itu telah belajar berbicara dan terbang. Walaupun begitu, ia telah menjadi semacam bodyguard pribadi Teito. Ke mana Teito pergi, di sanalah ia berada. Bahkan pada saat rapat petinggi kerajaan sekalipun, ia menjaga pintu masuk dan menunggu selesainya rapat.

"Nanti kita akan pergi menemui Ouka dan Kururu," tukas Teito sambil mengelus-elus kepala sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Jadi sebelumnya kita jalan-jalan dulu, yuk!"

"Tiashe-sama, anda belum mandi sedari tadi pagi," tanggap Labrador dengan cemas melihat 'kenakalan' raja muda itu.

"Tak usah cemas, Labrador. Kami tak akan lama, kok," sahut Teito sambil tersenyum simpul. "Yuk, Mikage!"

"Oya, Castor, Lab. Nanti ingat bangunkan Schinkel jam delapan nanti. Ia juga harus bersiap-siap!" perintah Teito sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sesuai keinginan anda, Tiashe-sama," sahut Castor dan Labrador serempak.

Mikage dengan patuh mengikuti Teito. Sesampainya di ambang pintu ruangan, ia berbalik ke arah Castor dan Labrador, dan mendengus seolah berkata: _"Tentu saja aku lebih penting daripada tetek bengek begitu!"  
><em>.

.

.

.  
><span><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Nah, nah. Cerita ini membuatku tak tidak semalaman. Lagipula aku harus membuat chapter kedua untuk ceritaku yang lainnya juga. Sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang selanjutnya!**

**Review or not review. That is the question.**

**Well, I think I'm overdoing with my newest ideas in my mind!**

**See ya!**


	2. Kapitel 2: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I tell ya 07-Ghost doesn't belong to me~.~  
>Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Spoiler, soo oon…<strong>

**ps: I'm really bad at naming my stories~**

**Catatan Author: Well, well. Hanya untuk mengetahui langkah-langkah French Kiss (ciuman dengan lidah) aku sampai-sampai meminta bantuan mbah Google. Maklum, aku gax ngerti seluk beluk gituan & tak pernah ingin tahu (teori, okay. Praktek no way!)**

**.  
>-ooooOOOOOoooo-<br>.**

…**Kapitel 2. Reunion ****…**

**.,,,,,,,,,,,, **"God, I only wish to see him once again at the last moment of my life."****

**.  
><strong>**Normal POV******

"Prince Schinkel, sudah waktunya bangun," kata Castor berusaha membangunkan buah hati Teito itu sambil menguncang-guncang bahunya dengan lembut. Well, sebenarnya tanpa disuruh Teitopun Castor akan membangunkan Schinkel, karena ia sudah menganggap Schinkel sebagai anaknya sendiri. Schinkel adalah anak yang ceria, optimis, selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain, selalu berusaha menyenangkan hati orang lain, polos, dan banyak lainnya hal-hal positif yang dapat disebutkan, namun author malas mengetik lebih lanjut.

.  
>"Mmm…?" dengan mengantuk Schinkel menatap Castor melalui mata hijau jadenya yang besar dan bulu matanya yang lentik. "Castol-san?" ia mengenali sosok yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.<p>

Castor tersenyum, dia seolah-olah melihat ayah anak ini ketika dia masih kecil dulu. "Ya, ini aku. Dan sekarang anda harus mandi, Prince Schinkel. Nanti pangeran dan ayah anda akan pergi ke Kekaisaran Barsburg."

"Ke Balbug dengan papa? Lalu mama?" tanya Schinkel begitu ia mulai terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Itu… nanti coba Prince Schinkel tanyakan sendiri ke ayah anda, ya?" jawab Castor sambil tersenyum pahit. Topik mengenai ibu anak ini bukanlah hal yang ,menyenangkan. Mengingat kondisinya yang kian memburuk. "Nah, ayo cepat mandi!" lanjut Castor berusaha mengalihkan perhatian anak itu sambil mengendongnya.

"Nanti kan Schinkel tayakan ke papa," ujar Schinkel cadel sambil tersenyum lebar. "Castol-san…"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin 'toss-me-up',"

"Ohh… 'toss-me-up' ya? Ayo!" Castor melempar tinggi Schinkel dari gendongannya, kemudian menangkapnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa. Castor melempar Schinkel lagi, dan kali ini lebih tinggi dan kembali menangkapnya.

"Castor! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Schinkel-sama!" teriak Lance memasuki ruangan. (dalam plotku, Lance masih hidup. Di kapitel ** ia telah di XXX Verloren*spoiler*).

"Lance-san, kami sedang belmain 'toss-me-up'!" sahut Schinkel dengan antusias.

"Hee… tak kusangka Castor itu ternyata fedofilia," tanggap Lance sambil menyengir kuda.

"Saya hanya mengajak Prince Schinkel bermain, tak lebih tak kurang," sahut Castor dengan datar sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Sudahi basa basinya, biar aku yang memandikan Schinkel-sama," tegas Lance sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta anak kesayangannya itu (walaupun bukan anak kandungnya juga , sih).

Castor mengabaikannya "Yang Mulia memerintahku untuk memandikannya, bukan kamu,"

"Aku tak pernah dengar Tei.. eh… Yang Mulia menyuruhmu begitu!"

"Memangnya beliau menyuruhku apa-apa perlu kamu dengar juga?"

"Tapi kamu kan tak ada bukti untuk perkataanmu itu,"

"Perkataanku sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup,"

"Begitu menurutmu, tapi bukan begitu menurutku," 

Singkat kata, akhirnya mereka pergi mencari Teito untuk meminta penjelasan. Castor tetap dengan keras kepala tak mau memindahtangankan anak yang berada dalam gendongannya sehingga mereka turut membawa Schinkel dalam misi 'pencarian Tiashe'. Mereka tak dapat menemukan raja muda itu di mana-mana dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke ruang pribadi permaisuri kerajaan. Semakin mendekati ruangan itu, mereka mendengar bunyi-bunyi yang aneh sehingga akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengintip dari pintu yang agak terbuka itu. Di sana ada Teito, Luna, dan bahkan Mikage. Tetapi…

*blush*  
>Kedua orang dewasa yang mengintip itu merona semerah darah direbus. "Pap—" Castor membekap mulut sang pangeran dan para tukang intip itu pontang panting ke lantai atas di mana kamar Schinkel berada.<p>

"Castol-san, Lance-san, apa yang tadi papa lakukan?" tanya Schinkel angkat suara.

"Lance, ayo jelaskan," perintah Castor masih dengan wajah memerah.

"A, a, aku tidak melihat dengan jelas tadi," bohong Lance yang wajahnya juga memerah.

"Hey, kamu itu adalah ex-bishop, kan. Memangnya seorang bishop boleh berbohong?"

"Justru karena aku adalah ex- bishop jadi aku tak tahu apa itu kan," dalih Lance sok alim.

Castor menarik nafas panjang, "Prince Schinkel, yang tadi ayah anda lakukan pada ibu anda disebut ciuman," dan dalam hati ia menambahkan _'dengan lidah'._

Schinkel menatap Castor lekat-lekat dengan mata hijau jadenya yang indah, "Apakah itu adalah hal yang baik?"

"Tentu saja, Prince Schinkel. Dengan berciuman, itu menandakan bahwa kita sangat menyayangi seseorang," begitu Castor selesai menjelaskan, Schinkel mencium bibir Castor sampai-sampai lelaki berkacamata itu pingsan seketika saking bahagia dan malunya. Well, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya! Lance segera menangkap Schinkel yang jatuh dari gendongan Castor, menyengir.

"Kalau cium adalah hal yang baik, Schinkelkan membelikan ciuman untuk Castol-san, Lance-san, Lab-kun, Ak-kun, papa, dan mama juga!" ujar Schinkel memberikan alasan untuk perbuatannya barusan. Lance dengan senang hati menerima ciuman Schinkel, namun ia agak gusar karena yang mencuri ciuman pertama sang pangeran bukanlah ia melainkan si Castor.

"Nah, ayo Schinkel-sama, kita pergi mandi!"

"Ayo!"

Akhirnya Lance pun memenangkan perebutan kekuasaan dengan Castor yang menyebalkan itu, mumpung Labrador tak nampak batang hidunganya. Kalau penggila tanaman itu ada di situ, palingan ia akan mendukung si Castor.  
>.<p>

.

.  
><span><strong>Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg POV<strong>

"Hakuren," panggilku dengan cemas melihat untuk kesekian kalinya dalam pagi itu ia melamun terus. Tinggal satu jam lagi Teito dan keluarganya tiba di kekaisaranku, namun Hakuren terus muram, bahkan semakin muram seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ada apa, Ouka-sama?" sahutnya, menatapku dengan mata violetnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Panggil aku Ouka, saja. Kita kan, kita kan…"

"Sudah bertunangan," sambung Hakuren.

Wajahku seketika itu juga bersemu merah. "Yah, begitulah… Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hakuren? Aku tahu kamu memikirkan Teito tapi jangan membuatku cemas dengan kelakuanmu,"

"Saya meminta maaf, Ouka. Tapi… aku tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahannya tujuh tahun lalu. Dan aku sudah mendengar kabar bahwa mereka.. er… memiliki seorang putra. Aku merasa tidak enak dengannya. Mungkin dia membenciku karena tidak menghadiri salah satu momen terpenting dalam hidupnya…" sesal Hakuren. Ia tidak menatap ke arahku, menunduk ke arah lantai dingin di bawahnya.

Aku refleks mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Kamu seperti bukan dirimu saja, Hakuren. Kamu tahu kan, Teito takkan membencimu hanya karena hal begitu,"

"Tapi—" aku kembali menciumnya, kali ini lebih lama agar ia berhenti menyesali diri. Aku menjilat bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, menjelahinya dengan agak memaksa.

"Bergembiralah, Hakuren. Hari ini sahabat lama kita akan datang," aku berusaha meyakinkannya selepas berciuman sambil menghapus jejak air liur di pinggiran mulutku. (Catatan author: Well, beginilah pergaulan orang dewasa… Ingat sekarang Ouka berusia 24 tahun…)

Hakuren terdiam sejenak, sementara mukanya memerah. "Terima kasih, Ouka. Sekarang aku merasa baikan. Tetapi sekarang waktunya rapat sebelum kedatangan raja baru Kerajaan Raggs! Ayo, kamu adalah seorang kaisar wanita sekarang, mana boleh terlambat!"

Lelaki pujaan hatiku itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya dan aku menerimanya. Beriringan, kami pergi ke ruang rapat yang berada di lantai delapan Hohburg Fortress. Yah, sejak aku menjadi kaisar wanita pertama di kekaisaranku menggantikan ayahku, aku tak memiliki banyak waktu seperti dulu lagi. Setiap hari pekerjaan mulu, untungnya aku masih punya Hakuren yang selalu punya cukup waktu untuk membantuku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Hakuren, sebaiknya kamu hari ini tak perlu mengawalku di rapat, ya," tukasku , aku ingat. Setiap kali rapat, ayah Hakuren selalu hadir di sana, sehingga Hakuren biasanya dengan wajah enggan pergi ke sebuah rapat terpendek sekalipun. "Kurasa hari ini kamu perlu istirahat."

Hakuren menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum penuh arti. "Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, saya tahu anda mengkhawatirkan saya, tetapi anda memiliki tenggat yang penting kan?"

Aku menatapnya kesal. Kenapa dia gemar sekali memaksakan diri? Tak berpikir panjang, kuseret dia kembali ke kamarnya. "Pokoknya hari ini kamu harus beristirahat!" tegasku padanya. Dan kubanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan hidungnya. Masih dengan kesal aku berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang yang biasanya dipakai untuk rapat.

Ruang rapat resmi milik Kekaisaran Barsburg adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan sebuah meja rapat berbentuk 'U' di tengahnya. Dengan tenang, aku berjalan menuju ke kursi khusus untukku dan mulai memimpin rapat singkat itu…

__  
>.<p>

.

.

**Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs (Teito Klein) POV**

.

Aku telah menyelesaikan mandiku. Dengan ogah-ogahan, aku mengeringkan badanku kemudian memakai jubah kebesaranku yang baru dicuci. Hmm… segar juga. Setelah selesai menggenakan jubahku, aku pergi untuk mengecek tuntas tidaknya persiapan Luna. Yah, tadi aku telah menyuruh Lilac, salah satu pelayan terpercaya Luna untuk mengepak bawaannya yang pada dasarnya tak begitu banyak. Lilac adalah wanita paruh baya yang telah mengasuh Luna sejak bayi. Dulunya, Lilac bekerja di Hohburg Fortress. Namun begitu mendengar pernikahanku dengan Luna, ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini.

"Luna, persiapanmu sudah beres?" sapaku begitu aku memasuki ruangan kamarnya. Luna sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Seperti biasa, ruangan itu agak suram. Hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang, sebuah meja, kursi, dan sebuah kamar mandi.

Melihat kedatanganku, mata Luna berbinar-binar bagaikan bulan dan bintang di langit, dan lagi-lagi senyumnya yang manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Sudah," sahutnya singkat. "Hai juga untuk Mikage," sapanya begitu melihat kedatangan Mikage.

Mikage mengikutiku dari belakang seperti biasa apabila aku ingin menjenguk Luna. Dengan penuh semangat,anak itu masuk ke dalam pelukkan Luna. Well, kurasa aku tak punya hak untuk cemburu. Mikage selalu menyukai Luna, bahkan mungkin melebihi rasa sukanya padaku. Nah, poin terakhir ini pantas sekali membuatku cemburu. Namun aku tak berkomentar apa-apa mengenainya karena menurutku itu termasuk cemburu buta.

Aku beringsut-ingsut mendekatinya dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya seperti biasa. "Apa kamu yang tak apa-apa? Hari ini kamu terlihat agak pucat,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, cuma belum minum obat, kok,"

"Bisa minum sendiri?" tanyaku lembut. Saat mataku bertemu lagi dengan matanya, jantungku lagi-lagi berdebar-debar lebih keras dari biasa.

"Mmm… nggak. Aku mau 'yang biasa', ya?" sahutnya dengan manja sambil mengelus-elus Fyuulong yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Tapi, Luna…" aku berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatku,entah alasan apalagi yang mau kusebut-sebut. Well, bukannya aku benci 'yang biasa', tapi gimanapun juga itu…

"Tapi apa, Tiashe?" tanyanya dengan polos atau pura-pura polos. Aku menatapnya dengan curiga kalau dia sedang berusaha mempermainkanku. "Kamu gak mau?"

"Bu, bu, bukan itu, tapi…"

"Tapi kalau kamu menciumku kamu selalu memerah dan merasa malu setengah mati?" tebaknya sambil meringis. Ah… lagi-lagi senyum itu.

Tepat. Kenapa ya, dia selalu bisa menebakku dengan tepat? Apa aku orang yang sebegitu mudahnya dibaca? "Bu,bukan begitu, tahu. Tapi kalau kamu tak minum obatnya sendiri,nanti kan jadi manja," dalihku. Mukaku mulai bersemu merah.

"He… apa salahnya aku bermanja-manja dengan cowok yang aku cintai? Atau aku minta bantuan Castor saja, ya? Atau Labrador?" tuh, kan. Dia memang sangat gemar menggodaku.

"Ya,sudah. Ayo, kemarikan bibirmu!" aku terjebak lagi dalam permainannya. Huh… kumasukkan obat-obat dan air ke dalam mulutku, kemudian kutempelkan bibirku dengan lembut ke bibirnya. Dan seperti biasa lagi kuminumkan obat-obat itu dan airnya ke dalam mulutnya, menunggu ia menelan obatnya hingga habis.

Tapi kali ini dia tak langsung menelan obatnya. Dia membiarkan obatnya di mulutnya, hingga rasa pahit menjalar ke mulutku juga. Well, aku mulai panik karena tak mungkin aku meminum obat yang khusus untuk penyakitnya itu. Jadi aku membuang semua air ludahku yang terasa pahit ke dalam mulutnya, dan ia menelannya.

"Hei, kamu itu jorok tahu," komentarku pada kelakuannya barusan. Mulutku masih terasa agak pahit, dan aku tak begitu menyukainya. Dari dulu aku membenci rasa pahit. Huff… Lagi-lagi mukaku memerah.

"Apanya? Bukannya aku menelan air ludahmu karena kamu benci rasa pahit?" sahutnya sambil nyengir.

"Te… terima kasih," entah kenapa aku selalu dipermainkan wanita pujaan hatiku yang satu ini. Well, terserahlah. Apa kalian penah dengar laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta adalah budak wanita? Kira-kira begitulah aku sekarang.

"Hei, hei. Wajahmu memerah lagi, ya? Kayak orang baru ciuman pertama saja," ujarnya sambil memeluk Mikage. Untungnya Mikage sekaraang wujudnya Fyuulong, kalau tidak sudah kutendang dia. Entahlah, kadang-kadang aku menjadi sangat pecemburu…

Aku terdiam. Perkataannya ada benarnya juga, sih. Bagiku, setiap ciuman, setiap tatap mata, pelukan, desahan, senyum, setiap sentuhan seolah adalah yang pertama kalinya bagiku.

"Oh, ya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Tadi waktu kamu meminumkan obatnya padaku, Castor, Lance, dan Schinkel mengintip, lho. Mungkin ada baiknya kamu sekarang kamu mencari Schinkel."

"Heee? Aku pergi dulu, Luna. Dagh! Mikage di sini dengan Luna, ya!" aku memberikannya ciuman kilat dan dengan buru-buru pergi ke kamar Schinkel. Namun di sana hanya ada Labrador dan Castor. Castor sendiri sepertinya tertidur atau pingsan.

"Lab, di mana Schinkel?" tanyaku dengan terburu-buru sambil menjelajahi setiap mili dari kamar itu dengan mataku, berharap melihat Schinkel sedang bersembunyi atau apapun.

"Schinkel-sama? Ah… dia sedang mandi dengan Lance. Memangnya ada apa, Yang Mulia?" jawab Labrador dengan tenang sambil menghirup tehnya.

"Ada urusan yang maha penting. Dagh, Lab. Makasih juga!" dengan buru-buru aku pergi ke kamar mandi Schinkel yang cukup besar, begitu aku memasuki ruangan…  
><strong><br>Byuur  
><strong>  
>Jubah kebesaranku basah oleh semburan air yang pas mengarah ke arahku. Well, well. Schinkel tengah bermain air dengan Lance dan aku masuk pada saat yang sangat tidak tepat.<p>

"Ah, papa!"

"Maafkan aku Yang Mulia, kami tak sengaja,"

"Lance, tadi kalian ada melihatku di kamar Luna?" tanyaku langsung tanpa basa basi. Yah, kalau jubahku ini sih, aku masih punya banyak cadangan.

"Tentu saja ada. Kami melihat kalian berci—" kubekap mulutnya dan kuseret Lance keluar dari situ.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Schinkel!"

"Ya, papa!"

Begitu kami sampai di tempat yang aman dari jangkauan telinga Schinkel, langsung kuberondong dia dengan pertanyaan:

"Apakah Schinkel melihatnya juga?"

"Ya."

Sudah kuduga. "Lalu apa katanya?"

"Dia bertanya apa yang kalian lakukan dan Castor bilang itu adalah ciuman."

Aku mulai berkeringat dingin. "Lalu…?"

"Schinkel bertanya apakah ciuman adalah hal yang bagus atau tidak. Jadi Castor bilang berciuman adalah hal yang bagus karena dengan berciuman, itu mengartikan kita sangat meyukai seseorang, dan…" Lance berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas panjang. "Schinkel mencium Castor di bibirnya, juga di bibirku. Dia bilang dia akan mencium semua orang yang disayanginya."

**Prakk**

Dinding di sebelahnya hancur karena Zaiphonku, namun aku tak peduli. "Bilang ke Castor: 'Sudah cukup bagimu untuk mencuri keperawanan bibir Schinkel, tak boleh lebih!' itu saja. Dagh!"  
>.<p>

.  
><span><strong>End of Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs POV<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

Gegap gempita dan desas desus mulai menyeruak di seluruh Kekaisaran Barsburg mendengar akan adanya kunjungan resmi wadah Eye of Mikhail, King of Raggs ke Kekaisaran Barsburg untuk membuat pakta perdamaian antara Raggs Kingdom dengan Barsburg Empire. Namun seluruh orang dalam Hohburg Fortress tahu bahwa yang paling cemas akan kedatangan King of Raggs bukanlah sang kaisar wanita, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. Melainkan Hakuren Oak, mantan tutornya dulu. Mereka tahu mengenai bagaimana King of Raggs dan Hakuren menjadi teman sekamar saat ujian Bishop, dan bahwa bagi Hakuren, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs adalah teman terbaiknya.

Hakuren membaca sebuah koran terbitan terbaru mengenai kedatangan Teito hari ini sebagai berita paling ekslusif. Di sana terpampang wajah Teito yang sekarang, pada usianya yang ke-24. Well, banyak sekali yang berubah dari anak itu, wajahnya, posturnya, semuanya. Hanya matanya yang masih saja ekspresif seperti dulu walau sudah agak menyipit. Wajahnya juga tampak lebih tegar dan bijaksana. Dalam foto itu, Teito mengenakan kacamata yang dapat membuat semua fans perempuannya mati terharu, dan juga memakai jubah resminya sebagai seorang raja dengan lambang kerajaannya. Kini Teito menjadi mirip sekali dengan ayah kandungnya, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, seperti yang Hakuren tahu dari foto-foto lama. Padahal terakhir ia bertemu dengan anak itu, Teito hanyalah seorang yang tengah bersedih atas meninggalnya sahabat terbaiknya… Sejak kapan ya, dia menjadi seperti ini?

Mata Hakuren membelalak ketika dilihatnya foto permaisuri Teito, eh… Tiashe. Wanita itu, Carnellia Lunatique Barsburg bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Ouka. Dengan rambut keperakkannya yang panjang dan bergelombang, mata violetnya yang sendu dan indah, dan senyumnya yang khas. Bedanya, wanita yang berada dalam foto ini agak lebih kurus. Ia memiliki mata yang kelelahan dan sedih, dan senyumnya… er… lebih menawan.

Hakuren melanjutkan membaca dan menemukan bahwa Carnellia Lunatique Barsburg adalah putri dari seorang selir dengan kaisar pendahulu. Ia setahun lebih tua dari Ouka. Namun karena badannya yang sering sakit-sakitan dan kelahiran Ouka , Carnellia kehilangan semua hak warisnya. Pada usianya yang ketujuh belas tahun, ia kabur dari rumah dan tak pernah diketahui kabar keberadaannya hingga tujuh tahun lalu saat ia pulang hanya untuk mengonfirmasikan pernikahannya dengan King of Raggs yang baru, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. Walaupun ditanya bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu, sang raja muda hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan bergeming.

Menarik. Hakuren heran bagaimana bisa anak itu tertarik pada seorang wanita, bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, atau bagaimana Teito tahu soal cara membuat bayi (hihihihihi). Ngomong-ngomong soal bayi, Hakuren telah membolak balik artikel itu lebih dari tigapuluh menit, tetapi tak satupun yang menampakkan foto anak tunggal Teito, Weldeschtein Schinkel Raggs. Sepertinya Teito melarang foto putra tunggalnya diekspos ke media massa.

Hakuren menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu ia mendengar suara pesawat terbang mendarat dari kejauhan. Kapal terbang itu adalah pesawat induk yang sangat besar dan megah, dengan lambang Kerajaan Raggs di masing-masing sisinya. Di masing-masing sisi pesawat induk itu dikawal setidaknya lima pesawat tempur yang berlambang Kerajaan Raggs pula. Dengan itu Hakuren sangat mengerti, Teito telah tiba!

Dengan terburu-buru Hakuren mengenakan seragamnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Ouka. Dia tahu akan diadakan penyambutan formal, namun ia belum jelas mengenai lokasi penyambutannya. Segera ia menemukan orang yang dimaksud, dengan rambut keperakkannya, Ouka sangat mudah dikenali. "Ouka! Teito sudah tiba!"

"Tentu aku sudah tahu! Dari tadi aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata di sini kamu. Yuk!" Ouka menarik pergelangan tangan Hakuren, dan Hakuren mengikutinya. "Penyambutannya di aula besar," lanjut Ouka seolah menjawab pikiran Hakuren.  
>.<p>

.

.

--

"Mama, lihat! Ada bayak bunga di sana!" dengan gembira Schinkel menunjuk-tunjuk ke ladang bunga jauh di bawah mereka. Well, sekarang mereka berada dalam kapal terbang induk milik kemiliteran Raggs yang tengah menuju Kekaisaran Barsburg, tanah kelahiran Luna. Luna melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Schinkel. Dari balik kaca jendela, ia dapat melihat ribuan bunga bertaburan di bawahnya,seperti bintang-bintang di langit. Ia kenal dengan baik ladang bunga itu, itu adalah ladang bunga di belakang bangunan Hohburg Fortress.

"Indah, ya," tanggap Luna sambil tersenyum damai. Sejak ia berada dalam kapal terbang itu, Schinkel terus menerus menempel padanya seolah tak mau lepas.

"Oya, mama. Apakah sekalang kita ada di Balbug?" tanya Schinkel dengan polos sambil menatap ibunya lekat-lekat dengan mata hijau jadenya yang besar. Entah mengapa Luna merasa damai bersama Schinkel. Well, Schinkel memang mirip dengan Teito, namun Schinkel bukanlah pengganti Teito walaupun keduanya adalah pria yang paling dicintainya sedunia. Teito adalah kekasih hatinya, dan Schinkel adalah darah dagingnya yang dilahirkan empat tahun lalu bersama dengan kekasih hatinya.

"Ya, sayang. Kita sudah hampir tiba di tempat tujuan kita, Barsburg Empire," sahut Luna sambil mengecup kening buah hatinya itu. "Mama sayang deh, sama Schinkel."

"Schinkel juga cayang mama!" sahut Schinkel dan kemudian mencium bibir Luna. "Castol-san bilang, belciuman itu altinya kita cayang pada olang itu,"

Luna mencubit hidung Schinkel, "Schinkel, kita cuma mencium bibir orang yang paliing kita sayangi."

"Mama… tak suka Schinkel cium?" bola matanya masih saja menatap Luna lekat-lekat.

"Mama suka Schinkel cium kok," jawab Luna bijak. "Tapi sebenarnya ada banyak sekali cara untuk menunjukkan kita menyayangi orang, lhoo…"

"Apa saja?"

"Contohnya seperti berpelukan."tepat ketika Luna mengatakannya, pesawat itu mulai mendarat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berpelukkan," Luna memeluk Schinkel di pangkuannya. Mmm… hangat. Ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya, detak jantungnya.

--

Aula besar itu kini penuh dengan bangsawan -bangsawan kekaisaran yang datang hanya untuk bertemu langsung dengan raja muda dari Raggs Kingdom yang juga merupakan wadah Eye of Mikhail. Hiruk pikuk dalam aula besar itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kegugupan Hakuren yang terus saja melihat arlojinya setiap satu menit sekali. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Ouka, yang mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai seorang kaisar wanita Kekaisaran Barsburg. Yah, baru kali ini Hakuren merasa segugup itu seumur hidupnya. Ayahnya juga hadir, namun ia tak peduli karena yang sekarang mengisi pikirannya adalah Teito, Teito, dan Teito.

Seisi aula langsung menjadi hening ketika pintu utama aula besar itu dibuka. Sementara itu, jantung Hakuren berdegup sangat kencang hingga rasanya Ouka dapat mendengarnya juga. Yang pertama masuk adalah Lance dan seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam yang tak dikenalnya, namun saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya memasuki ruangan, Hakuren merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Seisi aula bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk menghormat padanya, King of Raggs, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs.

**to be continued….  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teito: Nah, nah. Kenapa kamu suka sekali menulisku berciuman? Dengan lidah lagi! *blush***

**Author: Terserah aku dong, ceritaku pula. Nasibmu lah…**

**Teito: Tapi kan aku yang jadi tokohnya kan! Ganti gak! Ganti!**

**Author: Ohh, maksud loe… Kamu gak mau ciuman dengan Luna tapi dengan Frau?**

**Teito: Itukan tak mungkin! Mana aku mau sama bishop mesum tak tahu malu kayak gitu!**

**Author: Yauda, kalo kamu maksa, aku ganti dengan Miroku-sama saja , deh!**

**Teito: Itu… itu… iya, iya! Dengan Luna saja, please! (mana aku mau berciuman dengan tua bangka itu)**

**Miroku: Ehh…? Kenapa gak mau? Padahal kan bagus kalau… kalau aku bisa ciuman dengan Teito… Muach!**

**Teito: No…!  
>.<strong>

**.**

**Uwaah, chapter dua ribuan kali lebih sulit dari chapter satu!Bisa gila rasanya…**

**Aku sudah menyiapkan akhir dari cerita ini sih, tapi entahlah sampai chapter berapa. Gak janji lho…!**

**Cih, untungnya selesai juga. Sorry, kebanyakan percakapan…..**

**Salam manis, author….**

**.  
>Review or not review. That is the question.<strong>


	3. Special Holiday: The 17th New Year

**Special Holiday. The Memories of 17****th**** New Year**  
>.<p>

**.**

**Happy Eve of New Year!**  
>.<p>

.  
><span><strong>Flashback<br>.**

"Tiashe, Tiashe. Besok adalah tahun baru, lho!" kata Luna dengan ceria. Ia sedang merajut sambil bersiul-siul di apartemen yang mereka bertiga tinggali dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Well, mereka terpaksa menunda sebentar perjalanan mereka untuk menyembunyikan diri dari pengejar sejak distrik enam. "Distrik tiga ini sepi sekali, ya, padahal sudah mau tahun baru!"

"Lalu kenapa dengan tahun baru?" ujar Teito dengan datar dan dingin. Ia tak pernah mengerti keasyikkan perayaan-perayaan semacam itu. Menurutnya, perayaan hanyalah pemborosan uang untuk hal-hal yang tak ada gunanya. Dilanjutkan kesibukkannya membaca sebuah buku sejarah peperangan Raggs.

"Artinya seminggu lagi aku ulang tahun yang kedelapan belas," sahut Luna dengan penuh semangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana lagi Frau itu? Aku sudah mencarinya seharian!"

"Ahh… palingan bishop mesum itu lagi ada kerjaan lagi. Biasa…" jawab Teito dengan asal-asalan. Luna belum tahu bahwa Frau adalah Zehel, sehingga ia juga tak mung kin tahu kerjaan Frau sehari-hari,yang berupa ' Berburu Kor'. "Karena seminggu lagi kamu ulang tahun, lalu apa yang kamu inginkan, Luna?"

"Apa yang ingin Tiashe berikan padaku, itulah yang aku inginkan."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang aku ingin berikan padamu sebelum kamu mengatakannya."

"Serius nih, Tiashe?" sahut Luna sambil menyengir. Sepertinya otaknya yang penuh dengan akal bulus berjalan lagi kayak biasa, kuulangi. Kayak Biasa.

"Tentu, Kenapa tidak?"

"Kalau begitu, ciuman," ujar Luna dengan serius sambil menatap lekat-lekat cowok yang ditaksirnya itu. Entahlah, walaupun sepertinya Teito tak mempedulikannya, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Luna menginginkan Teito menyukainya sebagai seorang wanita setidaknya sedikit saja.

"Hah?" dengan penuh keheranan Teito menatap balik gadis muda yang telah berhenti merajut itu. Iris hijau jadenya bentrok dengan iris violet di sana. Dan lagi-lagi jantung Luna berdebar-debar makin kencang tanpa sepengetahuan Teito.

"Aku ingin ciuman di bibir," tegas Luna.

"Hei, hei. Gadis kecil tak boleh ciuman di bibir sebelum dewasa, kan? Lagipula mana mungkin aku mencium bibirmu," tukas Teito tanpa menyadari ekspresi terluka di wajah Luna.

"Kalau begitu, terserah Tiashe saja deh!" Luna mengambil langkah panjang menyeberangi ruangan menuju pintu kamar. Teito menahannya dengan menggenggam erat-erat pergelangan tangan Luna. "Mau ke mana kamu itu, Luna? Sekarang telah larut malam dan sangatlah bersalju," ujar Teito heran melihat tingkah sahabat perempuannya yang semakin aneh saja akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku mau pulang," sahut Luna dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Teito. Namun Teito takkan membiarkannya pulang begitu saja dalam cuaca begini.

"Ck, dasar," keluh Teito sambil menarik Luna ke dekatnya, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu dengan agak kasar. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu sangaaat lama, sampai Luna menjauh sedikit dari Teito, melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Tiashe mesum," ujar Luna sambil menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang.

"Hee… aku menciummu. Jadi jangan pergi, please?" bujuk Teito. Ia agak memerah juga.

Luna kembali menatap Teito dengan ekspresinya yang terluka. "Aku tak butuh ciuman bibir tanpa cinta dari seorang kekasih. Memangnya kamu suka aku sebagai seorang kekasih, Tiashe?"

"Aku… aku tidak tahu…" sahut Teito dengan ragu-ragu. Ia tak berani menatap balik gadis yang dilukainya itu. Well, Teito sudah lama tahu bahwa Luna naksir padanya. Tapi...

"Kalau begitu, ayo berciuman lagi," lanjut Luna sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Teito.

"Tapi—"

"Pejamkan matamu," perintah Luna tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Teito. Teito menuruti permintaan si gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Luna yang dekat, dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Dan kemudian mereka berciuman lagi. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Teito dapat merasakan debaran jantung Luna, hangat tubuhnya, semuanya.

"Kuharap suatu hari nanti Tiashe dapat menyukaiku sebagai seorang wanita," bisik Luna pada Teito begitu mereka selesai berciuman.

"Aku juga."

"A, apa maksudmu?"  
>.<p>

.-oooo0000oooo-  
><span><strong><br>A week later…**

"Frau! Hari ini aku membuatkanmu sebuah sarung tangan," kata Luna sambil menyodorkan sebuah sarung tangan hitam kelam berbahan dasar wol pada Frau. "Gimana? Baguskan? Hari ini ulang tahunku lhoo…"

"Hee… bukannya justru orang yang berulang tahun yang menerima hadiah? Kok malah sebaliknya, sih?" ujar Teito melihat kejadian barusan. Well, sekarang mereka berada di distrik dua yang juga sedang musim dingin. Namun karena penginapan tempat mereka berada sekarang hangat sekali temperaturnya, mereka tak perlu mengecap dinginnya suhu di luar sana.

"Hadiahku untuk seorang nona kecil yang bernama Luna tentunya adalah ciuman yang—" sebelum Frau dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dua buah tendangan tepat mendarat di mukanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan bishop mesum!" hardik Teito. Frau menggosok-gosok jidatnya kesakitan. Ditelitinya kelakuan anak-anak muda yang sekarang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Entah mengapa, sejak seminggu lalu keduanya bertingkah aneh-aneh terus satu sama lain. Yah, Frau belum tahu mengenai ciuman mereka sehari sebelum tahun baru itu.

"Oh ya, karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Luna, jadi ini hadiahmu dariku!" ujar Teito malu-malu kemudian sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas. Luna menerimanya dan langsung membukanya. Mata Luna membelalak takjub dan Frau bersiul kagum melihat isi tas kertas itu. Sebuah gaun yang disulam dengan benang-benang keperakkan, dengan renda-renda yang manis dengan sebuah pita besar di bagian atasnya. Begitu gaun itu diterpa cahaya lampu, gaun itu berkilauan dengan indahnya laksana cahaya bulan.

"Wah, barang mahal nih," puji Frau sambil mengacak-acak rambut Teito. "Daripada itu, dari mana kamu tahu hari ulang tahun Luna? Terus dari mana kamu mendapat uang untuk membeli gaun semahal itu?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Teito dengan mimik curiga.

"Bukan urusanmu kan, bishop mesum!" tukas Teito sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Nah, kan. Dugaan Frau ternyata tak salah. Teito memang menyukai Luna sebagai seorang wanita! Frau tersenyum-senyum sendiri menyadari perasaan Teito pada Luna.

"Kalau soal tanggal ulang tahunku sih, aku yang kasih tau Tiashe," ujar Luna menjawab pertanyaan Frau. "Aku memang tak tahu dari mana kamu mendapat uang untuk membelinya, tapi terima kasih banyak, ya!" kata Luna sambil tersenyum manis pada kedua lelaki di hadapannya, terlebih Teito dan memasukkan mahakarya itu kembali ke tas kertas tempatnya semula.

"Hei, itukan curang! Masakan Luna-chan kasih tahu cebol ini tanggal ulang tahunnya tapi tak kasih aku tahu!" protes Frau.

"Jangan panggil aku cebol, mesum!"

"Sudahlah! Pokoknya sekarang aku beri Luna-chan ciuman yang ku janjikan ta—"  
><span><strong><br>Dhuak**

"Gya! Apa-apaan sih, sialan satu ini?"  
><em><span><strong><br>Tanpa Teito sadari, sejak saat itulah api asmara mulai bersemi dalam hatinya. Ini adalah cerita bagaimana Teito sampai jatuh cinta pada Luna yang nama gadisnya adalah Carnellia Lunatique Barburg. Pada tahun itu juga, di usia ketujuh belas tahun atau tepatnya hampir delapan belas tahun, Teito atau Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs yang telah membangkitkan Kerajaan Raggs menikahi Luna sehingga nama keluarga Luna mengikuti milik Teito, yaitu Lunatique Raggs adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dinikahi Teito sehingga Teito tidak memiliki selir seorangpun.  
>Ps: Pernikahan Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs dengan Carnellia Lunatique Barsburg berlangsung pada tanggal 31 Desember, tepat setahun setelah ciuman pertama mereka (xixixixixi)<strong>_

_**.  
>Special Holiday```````````````-Fin-<strong>_

_**Catatan Author: Happy New Year!**_


	4. Kapitel 3: The Hohburg Castle

**Fandom: **07-Ghost**  
>xXx<br>Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belong to Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara. If only Teito Klein belongs to me….  
><strong>xXx<strong>  
><strong>Warning:<strong> OC, OOC, Typo, Spoiler (great! I hate spoiler. Hate spoiler too? Don't read), soo onn…  
><strong>.<strong>

-oooo0000oooo-

.

**Aku sangat tahu, kau telah tiada**

**Bahwa bahwa kamu tak ada di mana-mana lagi untuk kucari**

**Bahkan dengan mata kepala ini sendirilah aku menyaksikannya**

**Kematianmu**

**Yang juga merupakkan kematianku bagiku**

**Kini cahayaku telah pupus, musnah**

**Kau pergi, dan tinggalkan aku sendiri dalam penantian yang sia-sia**

**Dalam hidup penuh keputusasaan ini**

**Aku yang hampir selalu menyaksikan kematian orang-orang terpenting bagiku**

**Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya**

**Aku heran…**

**Mengapa aku selalu lemah begini, ya?**

**.  
>.Catatan Author: Well, dengan gaya berbahasa yang mungkin agak bertele-tele atau bahkan sangat bertele-tele ini, kuharap kalian dapat menyukainya. Kalau ada Typo, please review! Aku paling benci Typo sih…<br>.**

***xXxX*…Kapitel 3. The Hohburg Fortress…*xXxX***  
>"I don't know how to continuing to live on if I know I'll never see you even once again."<p>

.

Aula besar itu kini penuh dengan bangsawan -bangsawan kekaisaran yang datang hanya untuk bertemu langsung dengan raja muda dari Raggs Kingdom yang juga merupakan wadah Eye of Mikhail. Hiruk pikuk dalam aula besar itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kegugupan Hakuren yang terus saja melihat arlojinya setiap satu menit sekali. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Ouka, yang mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai seorang kaisar wanita Kekaisaran Barsburg. Yah, baru kali ini Hakuren merasa segugup itu seumur hidupnya. Ayahnya juga hadir, namun ia tak peduli karena yang sekarang mengisi pikirannya adalah Teito, Teito, dan Teito.

Seisi aula langsung menjadi hening ketika pintu utama aula besar itu dibuka. Sementara itu, jantung Hakuren berdegup sangat kencang hingga rasanya Ouka dapat mendengarnya juga. Yang pertama masuk adalah Lance dan seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam yang tak dikenalnya, namun saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya memasuki ruangan, Hakuren merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Seisi aula bangun dari tempat duduknya untuk menghormat padanya, King of Raggs, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, sang raja muda itu berjalan memasuki ruangan, mengenakan jubah resmi kerajaannya yang sepertinya berat sekali. Hakuren terpana, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin bocah menggemaskan yang dulunya ia sering panggil 'cebol' itu kini lebih tinggi dari Lance? Bahkan dengan satu kalimat, Teito sekarang tumbuh menjadi pria yang jangkung, titik.

Saat Teito mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Ouka, ia melihat Hakuren yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Ouka dan Hakuren dapat melihat kilatan terkejut dalam mata hijau jadenya yang besar, namun segera ia mengendalikan dirinya dan kembali ke ekspresinya yang tadi, penuh kepercayaan diri dan agak angkuh.

"Terima kasih atas sambutan anda sekalian. Saya rasa anda sekalian telah mengetahui tujuan kedatangan kami namun izinkan saya menjelaskannya," mulai Teito dengan Bahasa Barburg yang nyaris tanpa cela dan formal. "Kami datang untuk mengadakan Pakta Perdamaian antara Raggs Kingdom sebagai salah satu kerajaan terkuat dan Barsburg Empire sebagai salah satu kekaisaran terkuat. Silahkan dipertimbangkan."

Derai tepukkan tangan membahana dalam aula besar Hohburg Fortress itu. Segera setelah situasi kembali tenang, Ouka mengangkat suara. "Kami sangat tersanjung atas kesediaan anda datang kemari, saudara Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. Mulai besok akan diadakan pertemuan-pertemuan untuk membahas mengenai Pakta Perdamaian yang anda sebutkan barusan. Hari ini anda sekalian tentunya perlu beristirahat setelah perjalanan panjang, bukan?"

"Terima kasih banyak," sahut Teito masih dalam bahasa yang formal sembari agak membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Dengan ini kita akhiri acara penyambutan kali ini yang cukup singkat. Kami meminta maaf apabila ada yang tidak berkenan di hati," tukas Ouka untuk mengakhiri penyambutan yang bagi Hakuren memang terlalu pendek.  
><span><strong> *…*…*…*…*<br>End of The Normal POV  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
>Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs (Teito Klein) POV<br>.**

**.**

Sejak acara pembukaan tadi; aku, Luna, dan Schinkel terus menetap di kamar karena tak ada yang dapat dikerjakan. Sementara kedua orang terkasihku tertidur, aku mengevaluasi jadwalku selama dua minggu ke depan dan membayangkan kesibukkan Castor dan Lab selama aku keluar. Mmm… sudah lama aku tak bersantai-santai begini. Yah, walau biasanya aku sibuk, aku mencintai pekerjaanku dan entah sejak kapan aku jadi kecanduan bekerja. Hanya dengan bersantai seharian sudah cukup menyiksaku dalam kebosanan.

Aku bangun dari kursi kerjaku dan menuju ke arah Luna dan Schinkel yang tengah tertidur. Kuamati wajah tidur keduanya. Schinkel, dengan rambut kecokelatan warisan dariku membuatnya kelihatan sangat mirip denganku. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang imut dan polos, entah apa yang tengah ia mimpikan. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik bergetar ketika kubelai rambutnya yang lembut itu. Mmm… perasaan hangat mengaliri kalbuku, inikah yang disebut sebagai perasaan sebagai seorang ayah?

Luna sendiri tengah memeluk tubuh Schinkel yang tertidur dengan damai. Rambut keperakkannya yang panjang dan bergelombang menggelitik perasaan siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk menyentuhnya, termasuk aku. Senyum damai menghiasi wajah malaikatku yang membuatnya kelihatan sangat manis yang juga membuat jantungku berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. Aku membungkuk ke arahnya, mendekatkan mukaku ke miliknya. Dapat kulihat bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik yang telah ia wariskan ke Schinkel kami (bulu mataku tidak lentik), dan dapat kurasakan hangatnya embusan nafasnya di wajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Carnellia Lunatique Raggs," bisikku di telinganya. Well, entah bagaimana ceritanya wajahku terasa panas dan kembali bersemu merah. Aku betul-betul bodoh. Kulakukan sendiri, aku yang malu sendiri. Laki-laki macam apa itu?

Dengan tiba-tiba Ouka muncul di ambang pintu, tepat pada saat yang 'sangat tidak tepat'.Ketika aku membungkuk ke arah wajah Ouka. OMG, pasti dia mengiraku hendak mencium Luna! Dengan segera aku menarik wajahku dari Luna, dan berbicara dengan nada biasa, berharap ia tidak mendengar bisikkanku pada Luna tadi. "Ah, Ouka. Kamu datang juga."

"Haha. Maaf mengganggu pada saat yang sangat tidak tepat," tanggap Ouka. Ia tidak melihat ke arahku, melainkan ke arah Luna dan Schinkel yang sedang tertidur.

Mukaku masih saja memerah. "Astaga, Ouka. Aku, aku barusan tidak bermaksud menciumnya. Aku hanya mau melihat sebentar wajah tidurnya! Kalau ciuman kan bisa dilakukan kapanpun saat Luna terjaga dan—" dan aku berhenti di tengah kalimatku, menyadari bahwa aku telah mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Mukamu semakin memerah. "Si, silahkan duduk di kursi kosong ini."

Ouka tertawa hambar. "Kalian seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah saja. Well, aku sudah menduganya dari ekspresi Luna tujuh tahun lalu, saat ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan menikah denganmu. Belum pernah kulihat ia sebahagia itu." Ujar Ouka sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi yang ditunjukku.

"Sepertinya kamu ada masalah. Mau coba kamu ceritakan?" tanyaku melihat ekspresi suram di di wajahnya. Nah, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu privasi seorang wanita, tapi mungkin ada baiknya bertanya daripada pura-pura tak tahu. Aku mengamatinya, dan menemukan bahwa matanya sangat mirip dengan milik Luna, violet yang indah. Tapi kali ini aku sama sekali _tidak_ berdebar-debar atau semacamnya, entah kenapa. Awalnya kukira aku fetish iris mata violet, tapi kayaknya tidak juga. Aku hanya berdebar-debar begitu melihat sepasang bola mata wanita itu. Hanya dia seorang.

"Ini mengenai pertunanganku dengan Hakuren," mulai Ouka tanpa basa basi.

Aku hanya membelalakkan mataku dan memasang muka tak percaya. "A, kamu bertunangan dengan Hakuren, Hakuren Oak?"

"Ya, memangnya kamu belum tahu soal ini, Teito? Kurasa hal ini sudah lama diekspos di media massa," tanya Ouka balik menatapku juga dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"He… aku sibuk sekali, tahu. Sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai seperti sekarang, apalagi untuk mendengar berita-berita terkini. Berita kalau bumi tiba-tiba mengelilingi bulan toh tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku. Lagipula, memangnya ada masalah apa kamu dengan wajah musang itu?" sahutku jujur.

"Oh, ya…" gumam Ouka tak jelas. Ekspresinya semakin muram. "Sebenarnya masalahnya sepele saja. Selama ini hanya aku sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya, aku yang memulai ciuman, aku yang mengajaknya menikah. Hakuren menerima tawaran pernikahanku, namun ia tak pernah bilang kalau dia mencintaiku sekalipun,"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Ouka, kurasa Hakuren memang menyukaimu. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Aku tahu ia bukanlah jenis orang yang senang memaksakan dirinya," komentarku dengan serius. "Kurasa ia tak mengatakan dia mencintaimu bukan karena itu, tapi kamu tahukan, Hakuren adalah orang yang tak terbiasa dengan wanita. Justru kamu yang harus membimbing bocah itu soal beginian , tahu."

Tiba-tiba saja airmata Ouka jatuh dari pelupuk matanya di hadapanku. "Terima kasih, Teito," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan buru-buru menghapus airmatanya.

Aku kebingungan melihatnya menangis dan aku sama sekali tak tahu cara menanggani wanita yang menangis. Well, Luna sudah lain cerita. Apabila ia menangis di depanku atau aku menemukannya diam-diam menangis di malam hari, aku aku memeluknya dan mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Tapi ini Ouka, jadi tak mungkinkan aku memeluknya.

"Ke, kenapa Ouka? Ada yang sakit? Atau omonganku keterlaluan?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Oya, aku… aku sangat bahagia mendengar kalau Hakuren tidak membenciku ku dan—" Ouka berhenti sejenak, menghapus airmatanya. "Terima kasih, Teito. Aku merasa semua bebanku terangkat semua. Mungkin ada bagusnya aku bicara dengan Hakuren nanti."

Aku membiarkan Ouka menyandar di dadaku (Aku sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari Ouka. Cihuy!). Dan kami terus bertahan pada posisi itu hingga dari sudut mataku, aku menyaksikan bagimana Luna terbangun dan melihat kami dalam situasi yang, kuulangi yang memalukan untuk orang yang telah beristri dan beranak.

Ya ampun, mereka bersaudara itu gemar sekali sih, muncul pada saat yang tidak tepat? Aku merasa sangat ingin menggantung diri di sana dan saat itu juga. Tapi kulihat dari ekspresi Luna, sepertinya ia tidak marah atau sejenisnya. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan hantaman keras telak dipipiku.

"Astaga, Ouka. Apa yang Tiashe lakukan sampai kamu menangis begini?" dengan cemas Luna mengamati wajah adik tirinya dari dekat. Lagi-lagi aku tak dipedulikan. Well, kali ini tak mungkin aku cemburu dengan Ouka, kan?

"Luna-oneechan! Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok, cuma—" Luna menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Ouka, mengisyaratkan agar adiknya diam. Luna berbalik ke arahku, dan dengan tiba-tiba pula mencium bibirku.

"Tiashe-chan, sekarang kami mau melakukan pembicaraan antar hati wanita yang kurasa kamu tak mengerti. Kamu keluar dulu ya, sayang?" pintanya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata violetnya yang lagi-lagi sukses membuatku berdebar-debar. "Tak apa, Schinkel kita masih tertidur, kok."

"A, aku, aku pergi dulu!" dengan wajah memerah aku meninggalkan kamar, meninggalkan kedua wanita itu sendirian. Tanpa mempedulikan Mikage yang dengan cemas memanggilku, aku bersembunyi di sebuah pojok berharap tak ada yang menemukanku. Barusan Luna mencium bibirku! _Bibirku!_ **Bibirku!**

Dalam kesunyian, aku dapat mendengar suara yang terus saja mengiang dalam kepalaku, dan aku kenal dengan baik suara itu. "Ada apa, Mikhail?"

"Master, saya tahu ini adalah permintaan yang kurang ajar. Tapi bisakah Master membiarkanku keluar sebentar? Saya perlu berbicara dengan Raphael bodoh itu." Pinta Mikhail dengan hati-hati, seolah takut menyinggungku. Hmm… baru pertama kalinya Mikhail meminta sesuatu padaku, jadi tak mungkin aku menolaknya.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Tapi bukan sekarang, Mikhail. Tunggu saja."

"Terima kasih banyak. Master tak perlu khawatir, Master tetaplah orang yang paling saya cintai."

Ya, aku sangat tahu itu.  
>.<p>

,

**Hakuren Oak POV  
>.<strong>

**.You are the sunshine which is illuminating my path to the light.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>Dengan gelisah aku mondar-mandir dalam kamar tidur pribadiku usai acara penyambutan yang singkat barusan sambil menggigit-gigit sebuah candied apple. Sedang memilih: Lebih baik aku langsung menemui dan menyapa Teito seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya atau menunggu besok saja. Kini Ouka entah ke mana sehingga aku tak bisa berkonsultasi dengannya mengenai hal ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, kutepuk kedua belah pipiku dengan keras, tak peduli rasa sakit yang kutimbulkan. "Apa yang terjadi pada kepercayaan dirimu, Hakuren Oak dari keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal itu?" bisikku pada diriku sendiri. Dan aku kembali bergeming, menatap bayangan diriku dalam kaca cermin. Kamarku kedap suara sehingga kamarku selalu tenang. Dan baru kali ini aku menyukai kenyataan ini. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, aku akhirnya memutuskan. Dengan langkah berat aku menuju kamar tamu tempat Teito sekeluarga berada sekarang. Memilih alternatif pertama.

Well, untuk tamu dari Raggs, kami telah menyiapkan sembilan buah kamar tamu. Satu untuk Teito sekeluarga, dan delapan lainnya untuk pengawal kerajaan. Tetapi karena Ouka telah menunjukkan padaku kamar Teito beberapa hari sebelumnya, jadi aku dapat langsung mengenali kamar yang dipakainya, dengan pintu yang berukir lambang Kekaisaran Barburg dan pinggiran yang penuh ukir-ukiran khusus untuk tamu penting.

Dalam perjalananku menuju kamar Teito, aku merasa melihat sesuatu di pojok tergelap di Hohburg Fortress. Dengan was-was aku mengendap-endap ke arahnya, dan melongok ke dalamnya. "GYA!"

"Gya!" sebuah teriakan yang sangat tiba-tiba hampir saja membuat jantungku copot saat itu juga. Kemudian aku menyadari apa yang berada di sana. "Ya, ampun. Kamu membuatku ketakutan tadi! Lebih dari itu, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs?" tanyaku tanpa berhasil menyembunyikan nada keheranan dalam suaraku.

"Haha, cuma masalah kecil, kok," jawabnya masih sambil memeluk lututnya tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun. Menatap lantai dingin di bawahnya.

Dengan agak kesal, kutarik anak itu keluar dari persembunyiaanya. Sampai di lorong yang cukup lebar, kugenggam kedua belah tangannya erat-erat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kamu ada makan teratur? Lihat! Ada lingkar hitam di bawah matamu. Bukannya aku sudah bilang kamu harus tidur cukup?" aku memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Entah bagaimana kegelisahanku pupus sudah hanya dengan melihat anak itu tak pernah berubah. Masih saja kekanak-kanakan.

"Hei, hei. Kamu tak berubah bahkan setelah delapan tahun kita tak bertemu, Hakuren. Daripada itu, kudengar kamu sedang ada masalah cinta, ya?" tanyanya point to the point tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

Wajahku agak memerah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku balik dengan kikuk. Aku melihat ke dalam mata hijau jadenya yang sangat kurindukan, yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku sejak aku berpisah dengannya delapan tahun lalu. Well, matanya memang semakin penuh percaya diri dan tegar. Namun aku dapat melihat bocah enam belas tahun yang sama seperti dengan dulu di dalamnya.

"Oh, ya. Ouka tadi menceritakannya padaku."

"I, itu… ahh… sudahlah. Daripada itu, bukannya delapan tahun lalu kamu sudah berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya padaku? Semuanya," ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, baiklah. Tapi ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bercerita banyak," sahut Teito dengan ragu-ragu sambil mengamati sekeliling kami. "Di kamarku saja, yuk. Itupun kalau Ouka dan Luna sudah selesai dengan pembicaraan mereka."

Mendengar nama Ouka disebutkan, jantungku berdebar kencang. Jadi Ouka ada di tempat yang sekarang kutuju? Huff… jadi tak keruan rasanya.  
>.<p>

**,**

**Normal POV  
>.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang Luna-oneechan lakukan pada Teito sampai-sampai ia keluar begitu?" tanya Ouka dengan keheranan melihat tingkah sejoli yang *cough*mesra*cough* itu. Mereka berdua kini duduk berdampingan di ranjang Luna, di dekat Schinkel yang masih saja tertidur.

"Bukan apa-apa, cuma hukuman biasa," jawab Luna dengan seringai di wajahnya sambil menjilat bibirnya. Mmm… hangatnya bibir Teito masih menyisa di bibirnya. "Kamu kelihatan sedang ada masalah."

Oh, ya. Ouka ingat bahwa kakak tirinya menangkap basah ia dan Teito melakukan 'hal itu'. "Apa… Luna-oneechan tidak cemburu?" tanya Ouka dengan hati-hati, tak mengacuhkan kalimat terakhir kakaknya itu.

Luna tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Well, aku bukannya senang melihat cara ia memperlakukan wanita lain. Ia selalu begitu, namun aku tahu ia tak mungkin mengkhianatiku karena dia mencintaiku."

Ouka menatap mata kakak tirinya yang berwarna senada dengan miliknya, violet yang sendu dan indah. Heran rasanya melihat bagaimana pasangan itu begitu mempercayai satu sama lain. "Hee… percaya diri sekali," tanggapnya dengan suram, mengingat hubungannya dengan Hakuren yang bermasalah.

"Kenyataan, bukan? Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku," jawab Luna tanpa ragu-ragu masih tersenyum lembut.

"Oh ya, soal Teito. Tadi waktu aku memasuki kamar kalian, aku…" Ouka berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Luna. Namun Luna hanya bergeming, menunggu adiknya melanjutkan. "Aku melihat Teito duduk di sini, menatap wajah tertidurmu dengan gimana gitu…"

Ekspresi Luna berubah menjadi ekspresinya yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat mereka membicarakan Teito. Well, tak dapat diragukan lagi itu adalah ekspresi wanita yang tengah jatuh cinta. "Haha, memang begitulah Tiashe-chan," komentar Luna. "Mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg?" lanjutnya mengubah kembali ke topik semula.

Ouka terhenyak sebentar, kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai mengisahkan masalah hubungannya dengan Hakuren, yang merupakan alasan mengapa Teito membiarkannya menyandar di dadanya tadi. Luna hanya diam mendengarkan, mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Ouka yang terluka begitu ia menceritakannya. Jelas bahwa Ouka sangat, sangat mencintai pria yang bernama Hakuren itu.

"He… Ouka juga berjuang dengan kisah cintanya sendiri ya," komentar Luna usai mendengar kisah yang Ouka barusan tuturkan. "Wanita bukanlah seorang wanita apabila ia tidak memperjuangkan kisah cintanya. Ouka harus berjanji pada neechan akan berjuang hingga saat terakhir, ya?" lanjut Luna menyemangati Ouka masih dengan tersenyum. Senang rasanya bertemu kembali dengan saudara yang telah tujuh tahun tak ditemuinya. Terakhir mereka bertemupun sangatlah singkat dan dalam situasi yang formal.

"Mmm… Ouka berjanji pada Luna-oneechan takkan menyerah sampai saat yang terakhir," janji Ouka sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oya, ada satu hal yang sangat membuatku penasaran. Sebenarnya bagaimana sih, oneechan bisa bertemu dengan Teito sampai kalian saling jatuh cinta begitu?"

"Oh, itu sih sudah cerita lama yang manis-manis pahit. Well, sejujurnya Tiashe tak banyak berubah sejak pertama kalinya kami bertemu, hanya saja kematian Frau membuatnya sangat, yah… sangat terluka hingga sekarang," mulai Luna. Nah, bagi pembaca cowok-cowok sekalian yang belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan cewek, beginilah biasanya percakapan para cewek itu, penuh perasaan dan intim. Jadi tak ada yang perlu diherankan, gitu.

"Hah? Jadi kalian pernah bertemu sekali sewaktu kecil dulu?" tanggap Ouka penuh keheranan mendengar kisah Luna yang bahkan belum mencapai separuhnya.

"Ya, waktu ia berusia tiga tahun dan aku berusia empat tahun. Tak seberapa lama sebelum Tiashe diberitakan telah meninggal akibat kecerobohan tutornya. Kata Tiashe sih, kalian dulu pernah bertemu waktu kecil. Tapi dia tak bilang kapan dan di mana."

"Ya, memang pernah,sih…" gumam Ouka tak jelas. Dia sangat mengerti pertemuan mana yang dimaksud Teito, yaitu saat Perang Raggs. Mereka berhadapan sebagai musuh, perang antara Mikhail dan Raphael juga. Well, sebenarnya saat itu Raphael terkena pencucian otak sehingga ia menyerang Mikhail, sahabat terbaiknya.

Ouka terus melanjutkan ceritanya hingga pertemuan mereka delapan tahun lalu. Tetapi ia sama sekali tak menyebut-sebut Pandora Box atau Land of Seele. Ketika ceritanya hampir mencapai klimaksnya, saat Frau terbunuh, pintu kamar terbuka kemudian Teito dan Hakuren masuk tanda diundang. Ouka melompat dari tempat duduknya melihat kedatangan Hakuren dan jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang (dasar orang yang lagi jatuh cinta). Mendengar hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya, Schinkel terbangun. Ia menatap nanar orang-orang yang di sekelilingnya dengan matanya yang mengantuk.

"Papa, mama. Siapa meleka ini?" ujar Schinkel tiba-tiba sambil menatap kedua pendatang baru itu dengan penuh keheranan. Melihat Schinkel terbangun, Teito langsung menyeberangi ruangan, memeluk Schinkel dan menyelipkan buah hatinya itu ke dalam gendongannya. Sementara Hakuren masih saja di ambang pintu, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Schinkel akhirrnya bangun juga, ya. Lihat, ini Bibi Ouka, dan itu Paman Hakuren. Ayo salaman," ujar Teito dalam Bahasa Raggs non-formal sambil melepaskan gendongannya, membiarkan Schinkel menyalami Ouka dan Hakuren. "Oh, ya. Paman Hakuren dan Bibi Ouka adalah Orang Barsburg."

"Hai, Paman Hakulen, nama saya Weldeschtein Schinkel Raggs. Senang beltemu dengan anda," tukas Schinkel dalam Bahasa Barsburg resmi dengan ceria setelah ia melupakan kantuknya tadi sambil menyalami Hakuren. Saat mata keduanya bertemu, Hakuren agak terkejut sedikit. Iris mata Schinkel yang berwarna hijau jade dan rambutnya yang kecokelatan membuatnya sangat mirip dengan Teito, terlebih senyumnya yang juga khas Teito. Selain itu, tatapan mata Schinkel menunjukan bahwa ia adalah anak berintelektual tinggi dan penuh percaya diri.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Schinkel-sama," sahut Hakuren juga dengan formal. Well, sepertinya anak itu diajarkan Bahasa Barsburg dan juga Bahasa Raggs yang sangat formal, sebagaimana layaknya anak yang diasuh dalam lingkungan kerajaan. Hakuren menoleh ke arah Teito yang tengah menatap penuh bangga ke arah anak kesayangannya itu. Menyadari Hakuren menoleh ke arahnya, Teito mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hakuren dan Hakuren membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Telima kasih bayak," Schinkel melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan kini menuju ke arah Ouka.

"Salam kenal, Bibi Ouka. Nama saya Weldeschtein Schinkel Raggs. Senang beltemu anda," tukas Schinkel sambil menyalami Ouka dan menyium punggung tangannya.

"Aiih, senang bertemu anda juga, Schinkel-sama. Anda lucu sekali! Aku baru tahu Teito dan Luna bisa membuat yang selucu ini! Aku juga mau punya satu, ah…" tambah Ouka dalam Bahasa Barburg. Ouka dengan penuh semangat meraih bocah itu ke dalam pelukannya, tak menyadari Hakuren yang tengah bersemu merah di belakangnya mendengar penuturan tunangannya itu. "Apa kabar?" lanjut Ouka dalam Bahasa Raggs.

Schinkel menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ouka dari dekat dengan mata hijau jadenya yang besar (seperti biasa). "Schinkel sangaaat baik hali ini," sahut Schinkel masih dalam Bahasa Barsburg, namun tidak seformal tadinya. "Bibi Ouka milip mama."

"Hei, kenapa anakmu cuma bisa bilang 'r' saat dia bilang Raggs?" bisik Hakuren pada Teito.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja setelah 'latihan yang keras' itu."

Hakuren agak merinding mendengar nada suara Teito begitu ia menyahutnya. "Latihan yang keras itu?" diulanginya perkataan Teito sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau tak salah tadi aku telah berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya, kan? Kalau begitu kurasa sekarang waktunya," gumam Teito kemudian tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Hakuren. Kemudian ia menggambil Schinkel dari gendongan Ouka. "Nah, sekarang Schinkel bermain dengan mama di luar, ya?" ujar Teito pada Schinkel dengan nada serius.

"Kenapa? Schinkel masih mau main dengan Bibi Ouka," protes Schinkel sambil membalas pandangan mata Teito.

"Hari ini mama mau mengajak Schinkel bermain ke ladang bunga. Lain kali Schinkel ke sana dengan Bibi Ouka, ya?" pinta Teito sambil mengecup pipi Schinkel dengan lembut.

Schinkel mengganguk-anguk penuh semangat. Ia turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan menarik-tarik tangan ibunya. "Ayo, mama! Kita ke padang bunga!"

"Luna, sekarang aku mau menceritakan banyak hal pada baik Hakuren maupun Ouka. Tolong jaga Schinkel ya?" ujar Teito pada Luna sambil mengelus-elus rambut Luna dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja, apapun akan kulakukan untuk cowok kesayanganku," sahut Luna sambil tersenyum manis. Dipeluknya Schinkel dan dimasukkan ke dalam gendongannya. "Ayo kita ke ladang bunga!" ajak Luna pada anak satu-satunya yang tersayang.

Wajah Teito bersemu merah. "Kalau begitu, apapun juga akan kulakukan demi kamu, demi Schinkel juga," tukas Teito kemudian, mencium ujung rambut Luna. "Kalian adalah orang terpenting bagiku."

"Bagus kalau begitu," tanggap Luna sambil berjalan menuju pintu, membawa Schinkel dalam gendongannya. "Tadi aku sudah minum obat, jadi tak usah khawatir, cowokku tersayang!" sambungnya.

"Schinkel jaga mama, ya!" seru Teito sambil melambai-lambai pada Schinkel, memandangi punggung keduanya yang menjauh dan lenyap di balik pintu.

"Ya, papa! Schinkel akan menjaga mama!" seru Schinkel balik dari kejauhan.

Teito masih saja diam bergeming, menatap kepergian mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Woii, orang yang tengah dimabuk cinta!" seru Hakuren dengan agak kesal pada Teito melihat bagaimana 'tingkah mesra' sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Ah, ya, ya. Maaf aku terbawa suasana," sahut Teito setelah kembali dari lamunannya. "Luna 'ku' manis, kan?"

"Tentu manis, dong! Iya gak, Hakuren?" sahut Ouka antusias mendengar saudara tiri kebanggaannya dipuji-puji.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'manis' itu," sahut Hakuren dengan sebal karena Teito tidak langsung menceritakan yang ingin ia dengar saat itu juga.

"He… lalu apakah menurutmu Ouka 'mu' itu manis?" goda Teito sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa.

Wajah Hakuren memerah lagi. "I, itu…" ia berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke arah Ouka meminta bantuan. Namun Ouka hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat, menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Hakuren. "Tentu saja Ouka 'ku' manis!" kali ini keduanya bersemu merah. Teito hanya tertawa kecil melihat pasangan 'malu-malu kucing' di hadapannya itu. "Jadi sekarang ingat janjimu menceritakan segalanya?" lanjut Hakuren mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, ya. Tentu aku ingat!" ujar Teito. "Well, mari kita mulai ceritanya saat aku masih seumuran Schinkel… Kurasa kalian bisa membayangkan aku waktu seusia itu, kan? Aku sangat mirip dengan Schinkel."

"Schinkel yang mirip denganmu," potong Ouka.

"Jadi singkatnya ibuku adalah seorang selir ayahku yang bernama Millea. Sebenarnya ibukulah yang ayahku, Weldeschtein Krom Raggs cintai. Namun karena perbedaan status sosial, pernikahan mereka tak pernah disetujui secara resmi sehingga terpaksa ibuku menjadi selir ayahku."

"Mille?" ulang Ouka dengan keheranan. "Maksudmu Millea Lynnanne?"

Teito mengerutkan keningnya. "Benar, itu nama lengkap ibuku. Dari mana kamu mengenalnya, Ouka?"

"Ya, benar! Pasti dia! Millea Lynnanne ibumu dulunya adalah tutorku yang paling aku sayangi," tukas Ouka dengan penuh keyakinan. "Dalam kastil sebesar ini, hanya dia sendiri yang memperlakukanku sebagai seorang anak, bukan sebagai seorang putri kerajaan. Well, ia selalu memanggil nama kecilku, Ouka tanpa tambahan tetek bengek seperti 'hime' atau sejenisnya."

"Tapi Ouka. Itu tak mungkin! Usia kita sama jadi apabila yang kamu katakan itu benar, artinya itu setelah pernikahannya dengan ayahku dan kelahiranku," sangkal Teito sambil mengamati Ouka, apakah ia sedang bercanda atau tidak. Hakuren hanya berdiam diri, mendengarkan penuturan Teito dan Ouka, memilah-milah informasi. "Memangnya kapan ia menjadi tutormu?"

"Saat aku berusia dua tahun setengah."

"Nah, kamu tak mungkin mengingat segala sesuatu pada usia semudah itu, kan."

"Kalau begitu kamu tak percaya, ayo kita lihat kamar informasi."

"Ayo!" Teito mengiyakannya tanpa berpikir panjang. "Tapi Ouka, kalau begitukan sama saja dengan menyelinap!" protes Teito begitu akal sehatnya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Aku ini sang kaisar wanita yang terhormat itu, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. Ada masalah?"

"Ya ampun, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg yang terhormat. Aku ini sekarang raja dari Raggs Kingdom, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. Mana boleh seenaknya masuk ke kamar informasi kerajaan atau kekaisaran orang lain, kan?" tegas Teito bertahan pada pendapatnya. Well, kamar informasi adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat penting yang berisi informasi-informasi sebuah kerajaan. Baik yang telah umum hingga yang paling rahasia sekalipun.

"Bagus kalau kamu lebih senang aku panggil Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs," kata Ouka dengan sengit. "Nah, sekarang Raja Raggs yang terhormat, saya selaku Roseamanelle Ouka Barburg mengizinkan anda untuk mengunjungi kamar informasi milik Kekaisaran Barsburg."

"Menurut kode etik yang benar, hal seperti ini sama sekali tak diperbolehkan."

"Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, lupakan kode etik bangsatmu itu!" sahut Ouka mulai kesal melihat kekeras kepalaan temannya yang satu ini sambil menepuk meja di hadapannya dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring.

"Ouka! Kamu tak seharusnya tak mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ingat bagaimanapun juga, kamu adalah kaisar wanita dari—"

"Diam Hakuren," Hakuren belum pernah mendengar nada suara Ouka sedingin itu. Ia terdiam. "Teito Klein, kamu adalah sahabatku, bahkan jauh sebelum kamu menjadi seorang raja dan sebelum aku dinobatkan menjadi seorang kaisar. Lupakan hal tidak berguna itu, memangnya kamu ingin menggadaikan persahabatanmu hanya karena status idiot semacam itu?"

Teito terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Ouka memang sepenuhnya benar, bahkan ia lupa menyebutkan bahwa sekarang ini Teito adalah calon kakak iparnya. "Hei, hei. Bahasamu kasar sekali Ouka-hime. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke kamar informasimu itu," akhirnya Teito menyetujui usulan Ouka sambil meninggalkan keempukan sofanya.

"Bagus, itu baru Teito. Yuk, Hakuren!"  
>.<p>

.

.

**End of Normal POV  
>To be continued…<strong>

**Catatan author: Demi bantal! Kenapa kapitel tiga ini suliiiitt banget, sih? Astaga, aku hampir saja kebut-kebutan di akhirannya. Yah, kuharap kalian menyukainya.  
>.<strong>

**.  
>Chibi Tiashe: Lilac-chan! Terima kasih ceritanya. Aku baru tahu nanti besar aku akan punya istri dan anak selucu itu. (*hug*)<strong>

**Author: Aww… Tiashe-chan ini. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, cayang. I luph you full!**

**Chibi Tiashe: Mmm… kalau begitu, bisa tolong bikin istriku lebih cantik lagi?**

**Author: Siip, bos!**

**Chibi Tiashe: Terus, Lilac-chan. Btw, apa itu ciuman dengan lidah sih?**

**Author: Aiii… mau tau aja, Tiashe-chan ini..**

**Chibi Tiashe: Ayolahh….. (*puppy eyes*)**

**Author: Iya, iya. Tiashe-chan ini… Ciuman dengan lidah adalah ciuman yang—"**

**Fia Kreuz: (*punch*) Demi Tiashe! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tiashe 'ku'? Dasar perempuan sialan!**

**Author: Hei, Fia Kreuz datang juga. Bahasamu kasar sekali, deh. Iya, kan Tiashe-chan?**

**Chibi Tiashe: Betul itu, paman kasar sekali.**

**Fia Kreuz: Pangeran, aku… aku sangat minta maaf. (*bow*)**

**Chibi Tiashe: Tiashe maafkan paman. Tapi ada syaratnya, Paman harus jelaskan apa itu ciuman dengan lidah atau kalau tidak Tiashe tak akan pernah maafkan paman!**

**Fia Kreuz: Eeeeehhhh…..? (*dilemma*)  
>.<strong>

**Review or not review. That is the question.**


End file.
